Aviatrix : Lost on Cybertron
by Marr Mo
Summary: Knockout Left his daughter in a orphanage only for her to get caught by guess who? None other then Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.


_"Knockout. Face the fact's. It took too much energy and too much time" the medic said sadly. _

_"No NO NO. She can NOT be gone. SHE CAN'T" the red mech shouted angrily. After all he had been through…after 10 years of knowing her she just can't be gone. The mech refused to believe that. He had been so close to getting it all. _

_He finally had a spark mate. He became a medic just to help her through it all. _

_He has the child he always wanted. But he lost his femme. The red medic stomped his foot on the ground and began to rant. _

_"How am I suppose to take care of the sparkling MYSELF? I need Platinum! She knows what kids like! She wanted this more! She…she-"_

_"Knockout!" Breakdown stopped the medic in his tracks. The blue mech knew how bad this was. Platinum's spark stopped right after the sparkling had been removed. Neither mech had seen the child but at this rate Breakdown wasn't even sure if Knockout was going to keep it. _

_"What?" the mech shouted turning around. Breakdown was going to say something but cries shut him off. _

_"Well? What?" Knockout growled not noticing. Right now he was mad. He had lost it all in one fatal swoop._

_"Listen" the medic did. Fairly distant cries echoed into his audios. Knockouts anger seeped out of him. His kid was in the other room being tended to by a random stranger while he stomped around complaining about what can't be changed. _

_The medic sat on one of the many chairs in the room. His thoughts wandered to the sparkling. What would the poor thing look like? Would it take after it's father? Primus Knockout hoped not. He hoped it would act like Platinum. _

_Calm, sweet, playful, and happy. But Knockout didn't have time to mull it over._

_"Knockout" Breakdown sat next to him. "Knockout. Please tell me you're not going to give it away. Anything but that" Knockout mulled that question over. He couldn't handle it. A single father alone working for two while having a growing child it's just…too much._

_"I want to see it" the red mech got up entered the room his child was in. Sitting in the front were small baby carriage's. _

_"The last one on the left. I'll give you time alone" the medic walked to the carriage. He stood in front of it and looked in. The little thing was covered in a large wool blanket hiding it from it's dad. _

_Carefully the mech moved it and looked only to see something that made his spark clench. A small femme. Only big enough to fit in both his hands maximum. She was currently asleep but Knockout could see every little detail._

_She had a helm like her mom which was basically a small beige Aviatrix helmet with blue swirls on the bottom. Her armor was also beige but in a cute uniform like shirt while her lower armor looked like knee long pants while from the knee down she had her father's legs. _

_Knockout immediately thought she was perfect. He wanted so badly just too pick her up and hold her but…it would hurt too much. He had lost it all and did not want to get something and lose it. _

_So why bother getting it?_

Knockout sighed and thought about that day. Ever since he gave the young femme to a local orphanage he had felt…hollow. The femme may still be there after all this time but…how could anyone forgive someone for doing something so horrible?

If the red medic was correct his daughter would be 6. He wondered how she turned out and if she was safe. _My poor poor Sparkling…My poor Aviatrix. _

O o O

A small femme only 6 walked down a street alone. She held a small ruined teddy bear close and cried into it's warm surface not caring who saw. She had lost the only thing she cared about. Her little teddy bear.

It was the only thing her family had left her in the orphanage besides her tiny blanket tucked into her subspace.

The bullies in her school taunted her all the time but today had chosen to goo much too far. They had tossed her bear around in a game of keep away and the school medic came out to help the little femme. But not before the bear fell into a puddle of muck.

Afterwards the little femme chose to just leave. There was no point in staying at the orphanage and her school hated her. She walked onto a curve and looked around. No one was around to drive through so she continued.

She walked past a all night store and saw some yummy energon in the windows. Her stomach rumbled needing food. She sighed and continued her walk to nowhere.

Aviatrix felt her eyes get heavy and she began to slow down. She let out a toothy yawn and walked into an alley. Climbing up into an emergency exit she snuggled into her bear and pulled her blanket out. She fell into a nice warm nap not knowing how hard tomorrow was going to be.

O o O

Her optics snapped open hearing a boom. She tucked away her blanket and climbed down the exit. She moved into the street and began to walk taking shaky steps towards the boom. She came to a stop at something like stairs out in the open.

Aviatrix got up what courage she had and walked up the stairs. Shouting echoed down . She took one last step and was hit in the face with lights. She hid behind …more stairs? And watched what was going on.

Her bright optics watched as a silver mech attacked and fought a black one for a while. Something told her to cheer when the silver mech one. That was a mistake.

"Did you hear that?" a voice asked making Aviatrix freeze.

"Yeah it sounded like…" the voice suddenly stopped. Avia froze and stared at the mech in front of her.

"Who brings a sparkling to the gladiator pits?" he asked coming closer. "What's your name hon?" the mech picked her up. Aviatrix did not want to tell them her actual name but said half of it.

"Avia" she said shyly.

"Well Avia who brought you here?" the mech asked getting an annoyed look from his friend.

"Really Sideswipe?" the gold mech gave her a disgusted look and turned to the battle in front of him. The red one rolled his eyes and put his attention back on this so called "Avia".

"Ignore Sunstreaker Ok Avia? Now Where's your…" Sideswipe's question died in his throat. He looked her over. She had sunken eyes filled with tiredness and her armor was darker then it should have been. The teddy bear she held so tightly also gave away she was scared.

Who would leave a child like that? Most sire's he knew that had daughters tended to their every need even going out of their way to make them feel perfect and happy. She looked sad, tired, and definitely did not look perfect.

So the femme finished the question for him.

"Mommy? Dead. Daddy? He left me" the red lambo stared. His brother on the on the other side of the stairs had heard the little femme using his twin-stincts to eaves drop. He felt a surge of guilt realizing that he had completely ignored and left a child to her own gloom…with his brother.

Avia snuggled into Side's chest and let her eyes droop. She had only gotten about 3 hours of sleep and as a growing child needed more rest then that.

And Sideswipe would happily oblige to letting her do so on her chest. "Hey Sunny?-"

"Fine" the yellow mech got up and followed his twin down the stairs.

"What do you think happened to her?" Sunstreaker asked walking past the alley she had slept in.

"Don't know but she's an orphan for sure" Sideswipe looked at the little femme. She was small and though he'd never admit it aloud she was really cute.

"Well I hope the others have some low grade cause I'm sure we only ate that stuff as kids"

"You honestly thing THEY have low grade?" the red lambo asked kicking a empty energon bar wrapper away.

"It's worth a shot"

"Yeah I guess it is…" the mech's passed an orphanage and heard a whimper. Sunstreaker looked down and saw the little femme whimpering wide awake staring at the orphanage.

"Ok but we know we aren't coming here…are we?" Sunstreaker asked. Sideswipe stared. If the youngling ran away and was found with them it would be considered kidnapping. But if they just got the data-

"Aw man we have to go adopt don't we?" Sunstreaker asked trying to get a good look through one of the buildings many windows.

"Sadly…yes" Side's sighed reaching for the door handle. He stopped a hair short of touching it. Something told him not to open it. He looked at Avia and she was trying to get out of his arms.

"Don't touch! Press button! Da door gives shock!" Avia said nearly escaping Sideswipes arms. Sunstreaker looked at the door. Sure enough the button was more obvious but the door handle was way simpler…and had a shock system installed. A trick done by armatures no doubt.

Sideswipe chose to move from the door to the button. He pressed it and heard footsteps. Avia jumped from Sideswipe to Sunstreaker. She grabbed his shoulder and slid onto his chest as the door opened.

"Avia! We were so worried" Avia gave no visible reply.

"Umm….we were just wondering if we could-"

"Adopt her? Right this way" the femme walked away and the three followed.


End file.
